1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually sweepable apparatus housed in a computer main body when it is not in use and taken out therefrom when it is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been recently developed many kinds of small and efficient computers such as lap-top type computers. Some of these computers can be connected by means of pointing devices, each of which is usually called a "mouse". Specific commands can be selected from the executable commands in the menu by connecting the mouse to the computer so as to use the computer conveniently. Further, the mouse is useful to draw a figure on the screen of the display device of the computer. Thus, the use of the mouse allows the small portable computer to function fully.
Generally, the mouse is a separate device from the computer main body. When required to be frequently used with the portable computer, the mouse must be carried together with the computer so that it can be connected to the computer body upon using the computer. However, it is not only inconvenient to carry the computer together with the separate mouse but also it is cumbersome to connect the mouse to and disconnect the same from the computer.
The computer is also connected by means of those peripheral units such as an image reader for directly inputting image signals to the computer and a printer which are also frequently used as the mouse. It is desired, therefore, that the peripheral units be easily carried together with the portable computer and be readily connected to and disconnected from the computer main body.